


【特战队】共振

by PYTHONEE



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PYTHONEE/pseuds/PYTHONEE
Summary: 肖战鼓起勇气做了一个决定。//不会写做爱，对不起。
Relationships: Donald Trump/Xiao Zhan, 特朗普/肖战
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	【特战队】共振

特朗普的手和他之前触碰过的人都不太一样，那是一双粗糙却又温暖有力的手，和男人略带滑稽的外表不一样，和他自以为的政客冰冷的内心也不一样。

他知道这双手也和无数的名流产生过接触，是否也曾这般抱过别人？

总统做爱的时候带点沉默。没有以往电视上看到的嚣张跋扈，也不咬着嘴唇说“make xx great again”的口号。但这也并非意料之外，自己不也完全和电视上的形象不同吗？

肖战的思绪就这样游走着，实际上欢愉的情感已经挤压掉了他太多的思考能力，但他又真切地想思考些什么，只有这一刻他们两个人才是真实的，不堪又快乐地亲吻彼此。被抑制太久的共通的感情早已超过了职业国籍身份的界限，他感觉自己白兔般可爱鲜嫩的伪装在这个男人手里被撕扯开来，露出不纯粹的部分。

可是太爽了。

特朗普停了下来。抬起头对着他，眸子深沉，“……还喜欢吗？”

他轻轻呜咽一声，感觉自己的语气也不像往常了：“……很……喜欢。”

总统满意地笑了笑，对这样的夸赞很是受用。不再多说，重新投入了身体的交融。

肖战也不敢再说话，他切身知道男人有多用力，在一次次的高潮里满心想着特朗普为什么答应了这个请求。

是的，他是顶着巨大压力一个人偷偷逃离被宠爱包裹隔绝了辱骂的围墙，做出了他此生也许是最勇敢的决定，带着一箱Olay小白瓶和一瓶真果粒只身来到美国，又摸到了白宫的去处，甚至在一个雨天成功见到了他粉丝口中与他同为顶流的美国总统——只一眼他就被那个男人迷住了，头部反射着耀眼的金色光芒，西装笔挺，小小的眼睛，以及眼睛背后藏着的故事……世间竟有如此和他相似之人。

他呆呆地站着，直到特朗普朝他走来。

此前肖战并没有见过有人能迈着这样稳重的步伐面对他，他也从未有过这样淋湿的狼狈姿态面对他人。特朗普手里撑着伞，旁边的官员淋着雨，这个简单的场景依然让他不可自拔。

“……”

那时特朗普说了什么？

你是谁？跟我来？不要怕？我很欣赏你？

还是——

“你心不在焉啊，哥哥。”

总统突然说，看了他一眼，好看的金发在他的眼前一晃而过。似是从另一种语言中被这句他听了太多的称呼点醒，肖战从一片混沌的思绪里回过神来。周身的热气提醒他不该沉浸在回忆里。

他现在的确有更重要的，要面对的人。

“唐纳德……”

“你在想我为什么会答应你上床？”

肖战愣住了。果然自己瞒不过这个人，他只好点点头。

“一群人眼里的神，另一群人眼里恨不得吐唾沫后再踩上两脚的虫。你和我不都是这样的人吗？”特朗普哼笑着，他从床头上随意取出了一张纸，上边是Deport Trump的大写字样。“或者说，这样的利益用品……”

是的，就是如此，如果是你的话也一定能理解我，对吧，唐纳德……

特朗普顿了顿，突然换了一种语气。

“当然，就算是作为工具，我们也有好坏之分，所以我在工作之余还能用你爽一爽，而你……”

肖战睁大了眼，他的美好想象在男人轻蔑的话语里开始幻灭。

“就算是爽，也是被人当做工具啊。”

说这话时特朗普又一次插入了进来，比起前几次更显随意——不痛，却让肖战感受到了彻骨的寒意。

他听见门外他最熟悉的躁动声音。


End file.
